This invention relates to an improvement in a bag-cylinder control device in a tire vulcanizer.
In vulcanizing a tire by supplying vapor into a bag attached to a bag-cylinder in a tire vulcanizer, a piston rod of the bag-cylinder must be stopped at a predetermined intermediate position in its stroke depending upon the tire diameter. For this purpose, a mechanical type stopper has heretofore been attached to the bag-cylinder and the piston rod is stopped at the intermediate position by the action of this stopper.
The mechanical type stopper, however, requires a complicate mechanical structure to be provided about the bag-cylinder and, besides, the stopper must be replaced each time the diameter of the tire to be vulcanized has changed and this replacement of the stopper requires a troublesome work which takes much time.
It is, therefore, an object of the invention to provide a bag-cylinder control device in a tire vulcanizer eliminating the above described deffects in the prior art device.